<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Seijou by notallballs (notallbees)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966010">The Tale of Seijou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs'>notallballs (notallbees)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bending (Avatar), Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Few accounts survive of the lost kingdom of Seijou, a small and idiosyncratic corner of the Eastern territories. In this respect, little remains of what was once Seijou, yet the mysterious kingdom has long fascinated scholars and common folk alike, partly for the enchanting tales of their strange bending practices, and partly for the legacy of their notorious Emperor Oikawa Tooru, the last to hold a throne which had endured for hundreds of years.</p>
</blockquote><p>Hundreds of years before the time of Aang, the Earth Nation was made up of dozens of disparate warring countries. In one of these dying lands, Emperor Oikawa Tooru agrees to an arranged marriage with General Iwaizumi of nearby kingdom Kitagawa Daiichi, to forge an alliance that will offer the last hope of saving their two kingdoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tale of Seijou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic has been in the works for uhhh...several years. I initially began it for a ship exchange but the idea became so huge and unwieldy that I pushed it to the backburner. I've rewatched ATLA several times since, searching for the inspo to finish it, and I decided to just finally pull the trigger and get on with it! in addition to ATLA it draws on a lot of other fantasy inspirations too</p>
<p>i really, really hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>extract from: <cite>An Historic Account of Seijou: Folklore and Bending Practices of a Lost Kingdom</cite></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Few accounts survive of the lost kingdom of Seijou, a small and idiosyncratic corner of the Eastern territories. Many of us will have learned of the forging of our great kingdom, and how, with a few notable exceptions<sup>1</sup>, the numerous warring states were brought together under one ruler, but rarely do we hear the tales of the little kingdoms that made up the Earth Kingdom before that time.</p>
  <p>Wherever you travel in the kingdom you will find remnants of these lost societies, elements of their culture preserved in unexpected places. Whether it be the esoteric rice-planting songs of the lowlands, the folktales of Toumi Village that have been handed down for a thousand years, or the unusual cuisine of the Inaba region that has to be tried to be believed, there are reminders everywhere that our nation is made up of dozens of different cultures.</p>
  <p>In this respect, little remains of what was once Seijou, yet the mysterious kingdom has long fascinated scholars and common folk alike, partly for the enchanting tales of their strange bending practices, and partly for the legacy of their notorious Emperor Oikawa Tooru, the last to hold a throne which had endured for hundreds of years.<sup>2</sup></p>
  <p>Of course, the lack of detailed knowledge does not stop people from speculating; indeed, it is more than likely the reason that Seijou has inspired numerous plays, poetry, and scholarly conjecture as to its customs, and in particular, the truth of its downfall.</p>
  <p>While this book aims to document Seijou’s legacy, no discussion of its surviving folklore and practices would be complete without also considering what we know of its decline. Although historical evidence is patchy at best, it is this author's sincere hope to sketch a sensible and reasoned portrayal, in contrast to the lurid and sensationalist tales that pander to the morbid curiosity of the masses.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small"><sup>1</sup>For example, the city state of Omashu has always retained its own monarchy. The ancient city—believed by scholars to have been named after the first humans to learn earthbending from badgermoles—never had its famous walls breached until the time of Aang.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small"><sup>2</sup>Scholars debate the true establishing of the throne of Seijou; the rare surviving court documents tell of an Oikawa Tatsunari who was descended from a union between man and spirit, and founded the throne after slaying a powerful beast that had been tormenting the local population. Unfortunately, no evidence survives to support the veracity of this tale. Extensive research into the folklore surrounding the supposed Seijou region has revealed some interesting patterns. Numerous tales feature a man and a powerful creature. In many iterations, the man is a stranger from the sea, which correlates with the fact that we know the Oikawa dynasty to have been powerful waterbenders. In some tales the man vanquishes a dragon, sometimes a vicious auk; intriguingly, in other tales, he heals the creature after it has been dealt some grievous injury. Whatever the truth may have been, Emperor Tatsunari forged himself a kingdom, bringing waterbending to the heart of the Eastern territories, and beginning a tale that still enchants us to this day. He was succeeded by forty generations of Seijou rulers before the line ended with Emperor Tooru.</span></p>
</blockquote><p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days’ ride from the court at Kitagawa Daiichi, the landscape finally began to change, the muted steppe of the kingdom's outlying lands giving way to sprawling hills and sparse trees. As the day drew on and they climbed slowly, the woods grew thicker and the ground more treacherous, slowing their progress considerably.</p>
<p>Hajime couldn't help but feel uncomfortable heading into this unfamiliar territory. Travelers and traders brought strange rumours from Seijou, tall tales that Hajime had always dismissed as foolish superstition. But heading into the thick forests that bordered its lands, he began to see where their discomfort came from.</p>
<p>“Excited for your new life?” Sawamura asked, riding up alongside him when the path widened.</p>
<p>"I'm definitely something," Hajime said, glancing at him.</p>
<p>Sawamura grinned at him. “Think you’ll like being an emperor’s consort?”</p>
<p>“It's a great honour," Hajime said evenly, and turned to find Sawamura watching him with a doubtful expression. He laughed awkwardly. "You know this wasn't my first choice, Daichi, but this is best for everyone."</p>
<p>Tanaka rode up by Sawamura's side, grimacing. “At least there's less chance of getting killed in a palace than on a battlefield too.”</p>
<p>Hajime snorted. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”</p>
<p>“Do we have far to go?” Tanaka asked, nudging his ostrich horse closer to Sawamura's and huffing when they got swatted away.</p>
<p>“Your guess is as good as mine,” Hajime sighed. “Seijou itself isn’t very big, it’s all contained in the valley.”</p>
<p>Sawamura was nodding. “I haven’t been since I was a child, I wish I had a better memory of the place. Still, they say the layout of the valley changes all the time.”</p>
<p>On Hajime’s other side, Kyoutani spoke up. “Changes how?” he asked gruffly, as though he didn’t want them to know that Sawamura had caught his interest.</p>
<p>“You’ve heard about Seijou waterbenders, right?”</p>
<p>Kyoutani made a face. "Yeah…but that's just stories to scare kids. Stuff about them making forests walk around—"</p>
<p>Hajime hid a smile and sat back in his saddle to listen to Sawamura talk. These men had been good friends to him, had stood beside him in battle. They had volunteered to accompany him to Seijou before he even had the chance to ask, and he was grateful not to be making the journey alone. The only dud note in their party was Kitagawa Daiichi's court advisor, Sakusa, who currently rode a little way ahead of the others. He was the only one among their party who knew the way to the city, the only one to have visited the palace of Aoba Jousai before. If they didn't need him quite so much, Hajime would've been tempted to push him in a river and let the current take him.</p>
<p>By late morning they at last drew within sight of the city. At first, Hajime was sure that Kyoutani must have been mistaken when he called out the first sighting; to him, it seemed as if the forest continued forever. But as he looked harder, he realised that there were buildings nestled amongst the greenery, seeming almost as if they had been carved right into the trees. The glimpses of the city made anxiety and anticipation tug at Hajime’s insides. There were as many wild rumours about the emperor himself as there were about his strange kingdom, and Hajime was eager to meet him at the same time as he dreaded it.</p>
<p>The downpour had ceased by the time they entered the city, but the paved streets and rooftops shone dully with the recent rainfall. It was a steady climb through the city to the palace, which sat atop the hill like an elegant bird at roost. It was like no other building that Hajime had ever seen, bright even in the dull evening light. Unlike many of the other buildings, its brickwork was untouched by the abundant growth that somehow gave the impression that nature had taken the city back from its inhabitants.</p>
<p>"There it is," Sawamura said, in a tone that reminded Hajime of his teachers from school. "Aoba Jousai. The Blue Palace."</p>
<p>Kyoutani snorted. "Doesn't look blue to me."</p>
<p>Tanaka laughed, and cuffed him on the shoulder. "It means the waterfall, dummy," he yelled, pointing.</p>
<p>They all followed his gaze to the top of the cliff that rose above the palace, over which a high, thin waterfall tumbled like a stream of white silk. The water plunged down into the depths of the palace, its landing place hidden from view.</p>
<p>"Wow," Hajime breathed.</p>
<p>"Quaint," Sakusa remarked, from near Hajime's elbow. "It looks rather like a wedding veil." He rode level with Hajime, and graced him with a cool look. "Or maybe a noose."</p>
<p>Hajime's face heated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his companions scowling after Sakusa. Tanaka caught his eye, and raised his hands, punching one of his palms with a closed fist. His meaning was unmistakable, and Hajime's heart warmed a little at the thought of turning up to meet his new husband with his advisor sporting a black eye. He shook his head, and Tanaka grinned and gave a shrug, before they all rode on.</p>
<p>Although the rainfall had stopped, heavy clouds sat around the palace like a dark cloak, ready to spill their contents again at a moment’s notice. It would not be proper for him to hurry to the gate, but Hajime urged his ostrich horse on a little faster all the same, in hopes of finally outrunning the cruel weather that had dogged them for so many days. It did not bode well for an auspicious first meeting with his future husband.</p>
<p>As they began to climb through the streets, small crowds started to emerge from houses and shops. They looked much like the people of Kitagawa, dressed similarly but for a few quirks of their clothing that set them apart. A few of them called out greetings, but for the most part they watched Hajime and his companions in silence.</p>
<p>"I don't like it here," Kyoutani muttered.</p>
<p>"Remember," Sakusa said, leaning over in his saddle. "They're just as scared of you as you are of them."</p>
<p>Kyoutani coloured. "I'm not <em>scared</em>—"</p>
<p>"Oi," Sawamura said sharply. "Stop that, both of you."</p>
<p>They both fell silent, but Hajime caught Kyoutani give Sakusa a filthy look, and turned away to hide his smile. Sakusa was the odd one out in their party, in more or less every way, but Hajime didn't want to encourage any ill feeling between Sakusa and the others; they had to show a united front to the Seijou emperor.</p>
<p>When at last they reached the gates of the palace, a large retinue of palace staff awaited them, dressed in finery far more impressive than anything worn by Hajime and his party after so many days on the road.</p>
<p>“So which is the high and mighty emperor?” Kyoutani muttered from his position at Hajime’s elbow.</p>
<p>Hajime quelled him with a stern look.</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s much too important to traipse out here in the mud,” Sakusa said, drawing up level with Hajime’s ostrich horse. He gave Kyoutani an amused look. “You didn’t really think any of these commoners could be the great Emperor of Seijou himself?”</p>
<p>Kyoutani mumbled something mutinous under his breath and turned away; Sakusa looked smug.</p>
<p>“He’s just a boy,” Hajime said, trying to keep his voice quiet and steady, smothering his anger. “Don’t torment him.”</p>
<p>“He wanted to be a part of this little excursion,” Sakusa said, his voice cold. “Though I can’t imagine why a glorified blacksmith wants to take part in a diplomatic party,” he went on, looking from Hajime to Kyoutani. “Unless he has a <em>vested</em> interest in the outcome—”</p>
<p>“Sakusa,” Hajime said warningly.</p>
<p>“Or in one party in particular,” Sakusa finished, with a significant look at Hajime. “He’d better brush up on his court etiquette if he’s going to stay, and fast.”</p>
<p>Hajime scowled at Sakusa until he laughed and urged his ostrich horse on, leaving them in his wake. Turning, Hajime caught a glimpse of Kyoutani’s red face before he too turned away. With a sigh, Hajime gritted his teeth and looked ahead to the crowd of palace staff waiting to welcome them. Much as he disliked it, Sakusa was right. Kyoutani was an excellent warrior, but when it came to court intrigue and manners, he was a fish out of water. Sakusa was a necessary evil on that front.</p>
<p>"We won't meet with the Emperor until we've been given a chance to rest and refresh ourselves," Hajime explained, watching Kyoutani. "You wouldn't want to meet him smelling like an ostrich horse, would you?"</p>
<p>Kyoutani shrugged, still mutinous. "I might."</p>
<p>Hajime laughed softly. "If he's anything like the rumours say, you might have the right idea."</p>
<p>When their mounts had been stabled and their belongings unloaded, Hajime finally retired to his guest quarters. The room was spacious and comfortable, and the large futon looked like heaven after so long spent on the road.</p>
<p>He undressed slowly with the aid of a stiff-faced retainer, reluctantly grateful for the aid, given how battered he felt after the journey. The retainer helped him step into a hot bath and then withdrew, leaving Hajime alone to ponder the strange course that his life had taken. Mere weeks ago he’d been home with his family, awaiting the decision of the court of elders. It was five days since he'd seen his younger brother, and Hajime already missed him terribly.</p>
<p>He released a heavy sigh, letting the hot water draw the weariness from his body. He hoped that the others were being cared for even half as well as he was. After his bath, the servant returned to summon him to the audience chamber. Hajime dressed quickly, pulling out his elegant robe of office from the trunk that had been brought in by the servants. With a long, wistful look in the direction of the futon, he fastened on his father’s sword, and went out to gather Sawamura and Sakusa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audience chamber was a wide, high-ceilinged room with a raised dais from which the emperor and his family would preside. A stream fed in from outside, running along one edge of the room, which probably explained why the air was so cold. Plants grew along every wall: thick vines creeping in from outside, leafy ferns as tall as Hajime's shoulder, trailing plants with coin-shaped leaves that hung over the water, some of their thin-fingered branches rippling through the surface. The wall behind the dais was the most impressive, with a complicated tangle of flowering vines that had been trained to grow around the shadow of the emperor's throne. Large, colourful blooms drew the eye, directing one's attention to the carved wooden throne at the centre.</p>
<p>Sakusa led them to the centre of the room, his gait slow and controlled, adding to Hajime's sense of unease. There was no perceptible breeze, and yet the foliage rustled faintly, the light flickering on their skin as leaves from the vines outside swayed gently back and forth.</p>
<p>“Remember,” Sakusa said quietly, glancing across at Hajime and Sawamura. “Keep your head down, and don’t meet his eyes unless he asks you to.”</p>
<p>"We haven't forgotten," Sawamura said calmly, glancing at Hajime.</p>
<p>They had joked about it on their journey from Kitagawa, when Sakusa gave them instruction for how they ought to behave in the Seijou court. Hajime could remember Sawamura laughing about whether Seijou's emperor would turn them to stone with his gaze. Sakusa had just smiled coolly and agreed that it might, before going on with his lesson.</p>
<p>Now that Hajime was here, preparing to face the Emperor of Seijou for the first time, he began to feel some of the anxieties he had been suppressing rise once more.</p>
<p>A door at the other side of the room slid open, and a young man with pale hair and unusual garb stepped inside. Sawamura started to bow, but Sakusa caught hold of his sleeve.</p>
<p>"That's the emperor's aide," he hissed.</p>
<p>The young man walked along in front of the dais, and bowed low to them once he reached the centre. "The house of Oikawa welcomes you, General Iwaizumi, Minister Sakusa, Captain Sawamura."</p>
<p>"We are very grateful to receive the hospitality bestowed by Emperor Oikawa," Sakusa said with more feeling than he usually displayed. He inclined his head very slightly to the man that had greeted them. "Adjunct Sugawara."</p>
<p>Sugawara's eyes came to rest on Sakusa. His demeanour lost none of its poise, but he somehow communicated eloquently with a mere quirk of one eyebrow that he would be perfectly happy to watch Sakusa take a long walk off a short pier. "Minister Sakusa," he said, his tone still agonisingly polite. "I'm sure your experience and wisdom will have a significant influence on the negotiations."</p>
<p>Sakusa huffed softly. "Naturually." His eyes slid across to Hajime, his sneer widening. "I have every faith that our negotiations will provide a happy solution to all involved."</p>
<p>Sugawara inclined his head. "To the joining of our great nations then, Sakusa-san." He straightened up, and his demeanour shifted suddenly.</p>
<p>It took Hajime a moment to realise what had caused the change in attitude, but then he noticed that the vines behind the dais were moving, twisting and roiling of their own accord like a pit of scorpion vipers. The sight made Hajime's stomach clench, and the unease in his chest crawled into the back of his throat, choking him.</p>
<p>As they watched, transfixed, cracks of light began to show through as the mass of vines writhed and separated, and dozens of mirror-winged butterflies took flight from the lush blooms covering the vines.</p>
<p>"Ancestors alive," Sawamura murmured.</p>
<p>"Kneel," Sakusa hissed.</p>
<p>Hajime watched, wide-eyed, as the vines rolled back, revealing a stone archway hidden in the wall, and a silhouetted figure standing there, arms poised as though to attack. Without meaning to, Hajime reached for his father's sword, gripping the pommel tightly.</p>
<p>"Easy, General," Sakusa murmured under his breath. He gave Hajime's robe a subtle tug. "On your knees, and eyes down."</p>
<p>Hajime sank to one knee, but he couldn't have looked away if he'd wanted to, and he doubted that anyone would go to the effort of creating such a spectacle and not expect an audience. He watched, transfixed, as the figure stepped forward, rounding the carved throne with a stiff, processional gait. As he reached the front of the dais, the man spread his arms again, the long sleeves of his heavily decorated robe trailing. Behind them, there was another rustle of movement and the hanging plants in the windows lifted their heavy fronds, casting rich sunlight onto the newcomer.</p>
<p>"Of the house Oikawa," Sugawara intoned, his voice heavy with ritual, "Forty-first in his line, Protector of the Jade Grove, Emperor Tooru of Seijou."</p>
<p>Silence rang through the chamber. In the absence of voices, the rustling of leaves and the sound of running water were almost deafening. Oikawa stepped back and took a seat on the low, carved throne, then ran his eyes over Hajime's party, his movements strangely slow and precise. When his eyes met Hajime's, the corner of his mouth tilted slightly. Much too late, Hajime remembered to lower his gaze. His brief impression of the emperor was of a sharp face with large eyes, the rest of his tall frame hidden in a heavy swathe of fabric and finery, with a weighty looking necklace around his throat.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my home, gentlemen," Oikawa said at last in a voice as smooth as silk. "It is an honour to receive Kitagawa Daiichi's representatives."</p>
<p>They all bowed, fingers pressed to the cold ground in front of them. As they sat up again, Sakusa cleared his throat. "The honour is ours, exalted one—"</p>
<p>Hajime rolled his eyes and listened with half an ear as the pleasantries progressed, and he and Sawamura were announced. He wanted desperately to look at Oikawa again, to take the measure of the man he would spend the rest of his life bound to, but he contented himself with listening, even though Sakusa was doing most of the talking.</p>
<p>Another silence fell, and Hajime became aware of the emperor's gaze on him once more.</p>
<p>"So this is the notorious general of Kitagawa's fourth army," Oikawa mused, his eyes boring into Hajime. "You must view <em>Emissary</em> as something of a step down for you, General Iwaizumi. Even in Seijou, we are familiar with your...<em>unusual</em> career."</p>
<p>Hajime's eyes widened, and he lifted his head instinctively, hands clenching at his sides. Hajime didn't doubt that it was true; his final humiliation against Shiratorizawa was no secret, but he was stunned that Oikawa had the gall to mention it so directly. It seemed fruitless for him to be on his best behaviour if the emperor only sought to antagonise the relationship between their nations. Hajime took a deep breath, trying to soothe himself. Getting angry now would do no good. When he met Oikawa's gaze, the man's face betrayed nothing of his meaning. Only that same slight smile, and a fierceness in his eyes that belied his bland expression.</p>
<p>“Exalted one,” Hajime said, bowing low. “It is my great honour to be in your presence at last. I greatly anticipate the joining of our illustrious nations.”</p>
<p>“You are most welcome, General Iwaizumi. And please,” he added, gesturing for Hajime and the others to rise. "There are far more suitable times for a man to be on his knees before me. We are to be allies, are we not?"</p>
<p>Glancing briefly at Sakusa, whose face was a serene mask, Hajime rose to his feet. His ears burned at the implication of the emperor's words, and he half believed he must have misheard. Did Oikawa mean to humiliate him? Would he expect Hajime to provide for him like a concubine? Hajime forced the thoughts from his mind and inclined his head again. "I am here for my kingdom, exalted one," he said, mimicking Sakusa's polite tone. "As are we all."</p>
<p>"Of course." Oikawa swept his gaze across their party, taking the measure of each of them with a glance. “I feel I must ask the whereabouts of my intended,” he said slyly, the hint of a smirk touching his lip. His gaze slid from Sakusa and lingered on Hajime. “I should like to make her welcome, I trust you have not forgotten her by the roadside. Or has Kita-Ichi changed its mind about our union?”</p>
<p>Hajime was sure none of his party spoke, yet it felt as if an uncomfortable whisper passed over the group nonetheless. With no small test of his willpower, Hajime kept his eyes turned forward, his face impassive.</p>
<p>“Forgive me if my words before were ill chosen,” he said calmly. “I am your intended, my Lord.”</p>
<p>Oikawa's expression didn't change, but his features took on a rigid cast, as though he were fighting hard to stay his reaction.</p>
<p>“Then I must ask your forgiveness,” he said after a moment, starting to smile. "It seems my court is not as well-informed as we should be." Although Oikawa didn't look at him, Sugawara stiffened beside him, fingers clenching.</p>
<p>Oikawa gave Hajime another appraising look, his eyes lingering this time in a way that made his skin crawl. “You are most welcome, Iwaizumi-san. My advisor will escort you to your accommodations.”</p>
<p>They were thus dismissed, Oikawa rising elegantly from his seat and leaving the room without so much as a backward glance. His heavy kimono slithered across the floor, the only sound in the still air.</p>
<p>Too stunned to protest, Hajime simply watched him go.</p>
<p>“Iwaizumi-san,” said Sugawara, as soon as the emperor had gone.</p>
<p>Hajime looked round, hardly seeing him. “Did I say something wrong?”</p>
<p>Sugawara smiled kindly. “Should you like to rest?”</p>
<p>Hajime stared at him. “I should like to know why my husband-to-be just waltzed out of here like a—”</p>
<p>The man raised an eyebrow, and Hajime quickly reined himself in.</p>
<p>“—like he had no idea I would be coming.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps that is a question for your own advisor,” the man said, his smile taking on an edge. His eyes slid along the line to Sakusa. “I suggest you rest now, my Lord.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hajime muttered, following his gaze. Sakusa was looking around the room, seeming to take no notice of them. “I think that's a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Hajime almost an hour of roaming the halls, being politely questioned by palace servants, before he entered a leafy courtyard and he spotted a mop of familiar dark hair at the other side. Hajime's eyes narrowed. At that moment, Sakusa glanced over, catching Hajime's eye. He raised a hand in greeting, as though they were friends, and Hajime's ears burned.</p>
<p>Hajime forced himself to cross the courtyard at a reasonable pace. "We need to talk," he hissed as he drew near, seizing Sakusa's arm.</p>
<p>Sakusa smiled, oily and horrible. "Are you sure you want to do this where people can see you, General?" he asked, with a significant look over Hajime's shoulder. Two servants stood in the entryway, doing a poor job of looking inconspicuous as they conversed with one eye on Hajime and Sakusa. Sakusa clicked his tongue. "I'm sure you don't want to cause a scene on your first day here."</p>
<p>"Speaking of causing a scene," Hajime snarled, pushing Sakusa back against the nearest wall. "You have a lot of explaining to do."</p>
<p>Sakusa's eyes widened. "Whatever do you mean, General? Have I done something to—"</p>
<p>"Don't give me that," Hajime snapped, shoving Sakusa back more roughly. Sakusa's brow creased, his cool mask slipping slightly. "You made a fool of me today. Why didn't anyone know I was Oikawa's intended? What kind of game are you playing?"</p>
<p>"You're hurting me, General," Sakusa said in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>Hajime scowled, but loosened his grip. "What's going on here?"</p>
<p>Pulling free of him, Sakusa straightened his robe. "Use your brain, General," he said, his voice turning nasty. "I hear you've got one buried amongst all that sawdust in your head."</p>
<p>"Oi—"</p>
<p>"We're both subject to the whims of Kitadai's court," Sakusa said, his tone light but his eyes steely. "You're not the only one who knows how to follow orders."</p>
<p>"Orders?" Hajime asked, staring at him. "Why would Kitadai order something like this?"</p>
<p>Sakusa sighed. "General, your only task here is to behave yourself, and not do anything to upset your future husband. Can you manage that?"</p>
<p>Hajime snorted. "From what I saw today, the chance of Oikawa ever agreeing to this marriage is fading by the second."</p>
<p>"Have patience, General," Sakusa said, raising an eyebrow at him. "The emperor is an intelligent man. He wouldn't have outlasted Shiratorizawa this long if he weren't."</p>
<p>"What are you suggesting? That he'd have to be stupid to refuse?"</p>
<p>Sakusa's eyes gleamed. "Precisely." He grinned and patted Hajime's shoulder in a condescending manner. "Besides," he went on in a sarcastic tone, "who wouldn't want the chance to bed a handsome hunk of camelephant meat like yourself?"</p>
<p>"Get off me," Hajime snarled, knocking his hand away. He drew closer to Sakusa again, squaring his shoulders. "If you've compromised our chances to reforge this alliance, I will personally quarter you, and feed the pieces to a catgator."</p>
<p>Sakusa shook his head, distaste curling his lip. "Please, Iwaizumi, save the dirty talk for your fiancé." He stepped out from Hajime's proximity and slipped away with the ease of a serpent. "Better get some rest, by the way. The fun has only just begun."</p>
<p>Tired and annoyed, Hajime retired to his room to rest, although he found himself unable to sleep, his mind turning over and over the events of the past few days. Kyoutani came at last to rouse him, looking so fretful that Hajime invited him in and summoned some tea from one of the servants.</p>
<p>They were quietly playing cards when there was a knock on the door to his rooms. They exchanged a silent look, before Kyoutani got reluctantly to his feet and crossed to the door. Hajime heard the rumble of Kyoutani's voice, just too low to make out his words, the answering voice softer. After a few moments Kyoutani stepped back, and Sugawara stepped into the room. He inclined his head to Hajime, and Hajime quickly stood and returned the gesture.</p>
<p>"Forgive me for disturbing your game," Sugawara said, spotting the cards abandoned on the low table.</p>
<p>Feeling strangely protective of his moment of intimacy with Kyoutani, Hajime took a small step to block the table from view, shaking his head briefly. "It's an honour to receive anyone of my intended's retinue."</p>
<p>"You can call me Suga," said Sugawara, with a crooked smile that made Hajime feel strangely at ease. "And please, there's no need to stand on ceremony with me. I may be Oikawa's advisor, but I am as much a stranger to this court as yourself. He keeps me by his side to provide an objective voice of reason. Much like your own court retainer, I believe."</p>
<p>Hajime snorted at the mention of Sakusa. "I suppose you could say that."</p>
<p>Sugawara smiled again. "I'm here to make our apology for not receiving you in full state this afternoon. Oikawa wishes to extend his welcome, and invite you to dine with him this evening."</p>
<p>"You mean...just the two of us?"</p>
<p>"Others will be present, of course," Sugawarasaid, smirking a little. "It's customary for the two intended parties to be supervised in their interactions until they are wed."</p>
<p>"Of course it is," Hajime muttered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He moved back to the table and resumed his seat on the floor, gesturing for Sugawara to take Kyoutani's seat.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Sugawara said, sitting down. "You will have the chance for private conversation with Oikawa. I'm sure the two of you have a great deal to talk about."</p>
<p>There was something in Sugawara's expression that Hajime couldn't help but feel suspicious of. "Why do you call him Oikawa?" he asked after a moment. "Isn't that a little..."</p>
<p>"Disrespectful?" Sugawara asked, grinning. He shook his head. "The title of Oikawa is...a birthright, in a way. Oikawa Tooru is the forty-first of his line to hold the throne of Seijou. The name is a mark of honour, in a sense." He smiled softly at Hajime's bewildered expression. "It's difficult to explain."</p>
<p>Hajime glanced across to where Kyoutani stood to attention by the door, obviously doing his best to appear that he wasn't eavesdropping. "What if he doesn't father a child?"</p>
<p>"Then the dynasty ends with him."</p>
<p>"Still," Hajime said, shrugging a little. "The political nature of our supposed union is hardly a secret, there would be no shame in Oikawa fathering a child outside of—"</p>
<p>But Sugawara was shaking his head. "Marriage is not taken so lightly here in Seijou as in other places," he said quietly. At Hajime's surprised expression, he raised his hands placatingly and quickly continued. "Sorry, let me explain. I'm sure you know that Seijou is a nation of waterbenders, although their bending is very different from where I come from."</p>
<p>"You're not from Seijou?"</p>
<p>Sugawara laughed. "No, I came here several years ago from the Northern water tribe."</p>
<p>That explained the differences in Sugawara's appearance and accent from the other retainers Hajime had met. "So, you came to study waterbending?"</p>
<p>"In a sense, yes. Seijou's waterbenders have always focused more on their bond with nature, like manipulating the water inside plants to shape the environment. No doubt because the country is landlocked, and water is scarce, they were forced to find new ways to use their bending."</p>
<p>Hajime raised an eyebrow at him. "Fascinating. What does this have to do with marriage?"</p>
<p>"Forgive me," Sugawara said with a guilty smile. "I'm a scholar first, sometimes it's hard to break the habit."</p>
<p>Across the room, Kyoutani cleared his throat quietly, obviously trying to be subtle about it. Hajime took pity on him. "Kyoutani-kun, ask one of the servants to see you to the kitchens. Get something for that sore throat."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Iwaizumi-san," Kyoutani said, but his voice was hoarse.</p>
<p>Hajime shook his head. "It's an order, go on."</p>
<p>"Ask for Hiromu-san," Sugawara said, glancing over at Kyoutani as well. "She's in charge of the kitchens, and she can't resist a handsome face."</p>
<p>At Sugawara's words, Kyoutani flushed a violent shade of pink. He excused himself quickly, hurrying out of the door at such speed that he almost tripped.</p>
<p>Hajime glanced at Sugawara. "You broke my lieutenant."</p>
<p>"Nonsense," Sugawara said primly. "Everyone needs a little encouragement."</p>
<p>Sighing, Hajime nodded and gestured for Suga to continue with his story.</p>
<p>"The people here," Sugawara began, seeming to consider his words as he spoke. "They believe that love flows, like water. A woman might have children by two or more different men, or take a man to help her bear a child, but live with another woman. They don't put much stock in the thought of settling down with just one person."</p>
<p>"Sounds complicated."</p>
<p>Sugawara laughed. "Maybe, although they would certainly disagree."</p>
<p>"So what about marriage?" Hajime asked, frowning. "Oikawa and I, what does it mean for us?"</p>
<p>"Marriage is for life," Sugawara said, his voice suddenly solemn. "I really mean that. It's usually only undertaken on occasions like this, to ensure lasting political bonds. To show their commitment to the cause, each spouse relinquishes their rights to other dalliances."</p>
<p>Hajime laughed uncomfortably. "Their rights?"</p>
<p>Sugawara made a face, struggling with his words momentarily. "I don't feel as if I'm explaining this very well, perhaps 'rights' is not the proper word, but it's important that you know that any kind of entanglement outside of the marriage would be highly frowned upon."</p>
<p>"So...I'm basically celibate from here on out," Hajime said dully. It was more or less as he'd expected, and the thought of it didn't concern him that much. He'd seen enough untidy love affairs to take solace in the quiet.</p>
<p>Sugawara winked at him. "Technically not until after your wedding night," he said in a low, teasing voice. The back of Hajime's neck burned. "But the same is true for both parties. Oikawa cannot father an heir outside of his marriage, the law of succession is very clear."</p>
<p>"So," Hajime said slowly. "If we marry, we're stuck with each other until one of us dies, and then..."</p>
<p>"And then the house of Oikawa will end."</p>
<p>Hajime stared at Sugawara. "But that's absurd. He can't possibly let that happen, he should refuse, and then—"</p>
<p>"And then," Sugawara cut in with a sad smile. "What comes next? He turns down Kitagawa's generous offer—that's you, by the way—they refuse to treat with him, and Seijou falls to Shiratorizawa within the year."</p>
<p>"But—but of course Kitagawa will still treat with him, we want peace as much as Oikawa does."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Hajime fumbled. "I—of course we do."</p>
<p>"And should he gamble on that hope?" Sugawara asked, watching Hajime with an impassive gaze. "His name, or his country. Which would you choose?"</p>
<p>Hajime said nothing.</p>
<p>"Well," Sugawara said after a few moments, pushing himself up from the cushion. "Shall I tell the emperor that you wish to dine with him, or not?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Hajime got to his feet also, and stood facing Suga. "I have no intention of disappointing him."</p>
<p>Sugawara nodded. "I hope not."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1277360842657366017">find me on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;fandom_id=758208&amp;user_id=notallbees">my iwaoi fic</a></p>
<p> <br/>comments make the writing go faster! also i would love to hear your thoughts on this crossover :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>